Chilren's future
by MarikIshtarRH01970
Summary: feh, just rr plz
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: PLEASE forgive me if I spell any of the name's wrong I am not the greatest speller in the world and Microsoft Word doesn't know the names either. So please don't send hate reviews, but if you do, can you make it CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIZIM so it won't seem as mean. Thank you very much. Disclaimer: Yui and Jason are my own characters but other wise, what do you think? Author's note continued: I need some extra demons for the village, state name, type of demon, physical appearance, and anything else you can think of, thanks. MarikIshtarRH01970  
  
As Hiei sat in the middle of a clearing in a forest, lost, he heard something moving. He prepared to unsheathe his sword, as the noise grew closer on his left. "Ah chill you stranger. No need to get worked up," said a female voice. Hiei looked to his left where both the noise and voice came from. A girl, about his age was coming out of the woods. She was dressed in baggy, dark blue pants, a white tank top, and she had on a khaki colored headband similar to Hiei's. She had her light brown hair up in a ponytail and her hazel eyes glittered. She also had a twin blade sword tied around her waist. "Who are you?" Hiei asked. "My name is Yui, and may I ask who are you and why you are in the forest?" "My name is Hiei. I should be asking the same question because if you haven't noticed we are both lost." She just laughed at me and the said, "No, I'm not lost you are." "How are you not lost? This forest is huge." At this she just laughed harder, "My town is a mile and a half that way," she said as she pointed in a direction to her left. "I don't see what's so amusing about this at all." "Just come on, I'm heading back to my town any way. And I'm sure Jason wants some one to talk to," she said as she tied her shoe and started walking. "Who's Jason?" Hiei asked as he followed her. "My friend. He's one and a half years older than me." "And how old are you?" "Mind your own bees wax and just come on Hiei was it," she replied as she jumped onto a tree branch, beckoned him to follow with her hand, and continued to jump from one to another which made it harder for him to follow. But he was able to keep up by running but stopped remembering a fate told by many, 'Her hand gently beckons, she whispers your name. But those who go with her, are never the same.' "Hey you, how am I sure you aren't luring me into a trap?" She stopped and shouted, "I would have killed you already." "Oh, I see. So how much further?" "We're here," she jumped down from the tree and sliced the thick vines away with her sword and walked through the pathway to the village that was now visible. Suddenly, a blur came and tackled Yui down and she landed with an 'oomph'. "Hey Jason, found some one." "Cool!" The kid jumped up. He was dressed in black baggy pants and he had his shirt off showing his muscular stomach. He too had on a headband. He walked around Hiei nodding. "Yup that's him. That's the other Jigan I sensed earlier." His voice was deep yet kind and playful. "What do you mean 'other' and how do you know that I'm a Jigan?" Hiei asked quickly. Jason pointed to his own forehead and then to Yui's, "Duh." "She's a Jigan?" Hiei asked. "Well, strictly speaking she is." Jason replied as a bunch of little kids ran up to Yui and tackled her. "Hey guys," she giggled, picked them all up, and ran into the village, toward a playground. "What do you mean?" Hiei asked Jason. "Neither of her parents were a Jigan yet she was born one. Her mother was a Mage and when Yui was 2 and started to be able to control it, she put a spell on the eye so that only a Jigan from far away could break it." "And that is why you've been looking for Jigans?" "Right." "But why? Does she want it open?" Jason ran his fingers through his jet-black hair with blood red highlights, "Well because it's not open, she isn't considered a demon. And because next month is her eighteenth birthday, the villagers won't be able to take care of her or let her live here anymore unless she is a demon. So that's why she's having me look for Jigans that aren't from around here." "That makes us about the same age then, because Yui told me you are a year and a half older than her." "Just about, wait. I know you from some where," Jason said walking around Hiei again, "What's your name, I don't think either you or Yui told me." "It's Hiei." "Oh, yeah no I know where I've seen you before. You were in the Dark Tournament, Team Uromeshi right?" "Yeah, team full of god damned humans." "I dunno, that Kurama looked like a kitsune youkai." Yui said, hanging upside down from a tree behind Hiei. "Other than him." Hiei stopped what he was saying and turned around, "How'd you get there?" "I climbed, duh." Yui replied, yawning a bit, "So we going to go eat lunch or what?" 


	2. Author's note

I am sad to say this is one of the fics that i am no longer continuing, if you wish to continue it for me, please notify me, first come first serve.  
  
MarikIshtarRH01970 


End file.
